


Me Ilumine

by Melloishy



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Era o Festival ShangYuan novamente. As lanternas estavam acesas, e a sensação calorosa vinha com um triste sentimento de saudade. Mas Xie Lian não teve tempo de ser tomado pelos sentimentos que o acompanhavam pelos últimos doze meses. No meio das luzes havia uma figura vestida de um vermelho vibrante, que brilhava mais do que qualquer luz do festival, e Sua Alteza, o Príncipe Herdeiro enfim teve o alívio de saber que não estava mais sozinho.
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oie!  
> Antes de tudo: Esta história tem spoilers da novel. Se não quiser saber parte do final, volte mais tarde q
> 
> Ah, eu terminei de ler HOB há pouco tempo e não aguentei a vontade de ter visto mais detalhes do reencontro desses dois, então, ta aqui o que imaginei com todos os detalhes siaudhiaua Ainda não li os extras, então se puderem evitar spoilers, eu agradeço.  
> Boa leitura!

As lanternas brilhavam no céu, algumas estavam mais próximas e clareavam perfeitamente o caminho, tão belas e significativas, mas a figura vestida de vermelho era a única visão que o príncipe herdeiro conseguia ter; era mais brilhante que qualquer lanterna, e aqueceu seu peito e o iluminou como nenhuma chama conseguiria. Ele correu. O coração acelerado o deixou atrapalhado, mas nada parou os pés apressados que não precisaram de muito para se aproximar dos que estavam cobertos pelas botas pretas. O som do sino amarrado no calçado era familiar, fazendo-o sorrir entre as lágrimas, mas o os braços que o seguraram com firmeza deram mais intensidade para o que escorria em suas bochechas, causando um dolorido aperto no peito.

— San Lang! — Xie Lian gritou entre soluços, também o apertando em seus braços. A cabeça encostou no pescoço pálido e sua cintura foi agarrada para que os corpos ficassem ainda mais juntos. — San Lang, você voltou. — A voz trêmula soou baixa desta vez, e os braços se moveram, tocando os cabelos longos, os ombros cobertos pelo manto vermelho com desespero, como se quisesse ter certeza de que o Rei Fantasma em seus braços era realmente real e não mais um de seus incontáveis sonhos.

— Gege. — O tom carinhoso junto do chamado fez o corpo de Xie Lian estremecer com força e os lábios voltaram a se curvar. — Eu prometi que voltaria para você, não?

Hua Cheng acariciou a cintura de Sua Alteza e seu largo sorriso foi visto quando o tímido de Xie Lian apareceu próximo de seu rosto. O olho do Rei Fantasma se fechou por um breve momento, sentindo a carícia quente em seu rosto, puxando os lábios ainda mais antes de voltar a encarar os olhos brilhantes de Sua Alteza, o Príncipe Herdeiro.

— Você demorou.

A risada do rei demônio se espalhou pelo campo, penetrando na pequena casa ao lado. Ele tocou as testas quando as mãos subiram para o rosto emocionado e deslumbrado pelo som que havia sentido tanta falta. Hua Cheng o acariciou devagar, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios, que se tornaram mais contentes quando sentiu o cuidadoso toque em sua cintura.

— Eu sinto muito, Ge — ele sussurrou com culpa. — Eu queria ter sido mais rápido.

Xie Lian balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Não era a sua intenção repreendê-lo, ele apenas não sabia como dizer o quanto sua presença havia feito falta e como se sentiu solitário sem os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

— Não importa. Eu esperaria por você, mesmo se passasse oitocentos, mil anos, eu ainda estaria aqui.

O sorriso de Hua Cheng ganhou forças novamente, e sua risada soou fraca, mas bastante clara. Ele não conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto aquele momento o satisfazia.

— Gege... — a voz se tornou sussurrada ao afastar um pouco as testas, e a carícia de uma das mãos desceu para o queixo do Príncipe Herdeiro, que rapidamente sentiu a pele se tornar quente com o formato malicioso nos lábios tão próximos. — Você por acaso está precisando de energia espiritual? Eu tenho muito para dar.

Por um momento Xie Lian se sentiu atingido pela pergunta. A lembrança da despedida de doze meses atrás fez seus olhos tremularem com lágrimas, mas o jeito com que era segurado e a realização do que aquela frase realmente significava o fez abrir um tímido sorriso. O aperto no peito suavizou aos poucos e riu de maneira fraca com a expressão de Hua Cheng, quando viu sua cabeça balançar de forma negativa.

— Eu não preciso nem mesmo de uma gota. — Ele foi sincero e, por um milagre, conseguiu soar tranquilo, mas quando a quentura na pele voltou e os dedos trêmulos subiram até as costas cobertas pelo tecido vermelho, Xie Lian se atropelou nas palavras que também continham toda a sua sinceridade, mas que eram embaraçosas demais para ele. — Então... você pode apenas me beijar.

A frase gaguejada o fez ainda mais envergonhado. O Príncipe Herdeiro esperou uma risada e gracejos, mas a felicidade de Hua Cheng o deixou mudo, porém, não apagou nem por um segundo o largo sorriso que só foi desfeito quando os lábios se ocuparam com os de Xie Lian. O beijo era ansiado desde o momento em que o Príncipe Herdeiro o viu parado ao longe, e não hesitou em correspondê-lo de forma profunda e carregada de saudades. Os braços o apertaram ainda mais e Xie Lian não conseguiu soltá-lo nem mesmo quando os lábios se separaram. Ele sentiu um delicado beijo em sua bochecha antes de deitar a cabeça nos ombros largos de Hua Cheng, e um suspiro aliviado foi dado.

O coração estava acelerado e o rosto quente, mas ele não se importou em levantar o olhar novamente, quando ouviu o chamado sussurrado. Mais um beijo na bochecha e uma leve carícia em suas costas foi o que recebeu, e com a alegria que há muito não o preenchia, entrelaçou os dedos com os de Hua Cheng no momento em que o chamou para entrar na pequena casa.

— Você está com fome? Cansado? — Xie Lian o interrogou enquanto entravam, sem tirar o olhar de Hua Cheng, que mantinha a sua pose tranquila e o sorriso fechado, exatamente como ele se lembrava, trazendo uma sensação confortável para o coração saudoso.

— Se Gege irá preparar, então é claro que devo comer. — O Rei Fantasma se mostrou ansioso, causando a risada divertida de Xie Lian.

Durante aquele ano, ele havia sentido vazio em todas as refeições. Ninguém se atrevia a comer o que ele preparava, e a única pessoa que não via problemas e até mesmo ansiava por isso não estava por perto, porém, ele sentia que aqueles momentos solitários não iriam mais acontecer, e ao ver Hua Cheng se acomodar tão rápido em sua casa só o fez mais certo de que não permitiria que qualquer separação ocorresse novamente. _Da próxima vez, serei eu a protegê-lo._

Ele preparou o jantar com animação inédita. Cozinhar para si mesmo era rotineiro e muitas vezes, chato. Mu Qing e Feng Xin nunca vinham nos horários das refeições, evitando sem esconder o repúdio por qualquer coisa que Sua Alteza preparava. Nos últimos tempos, aquela hora era silenciosa, porém, com o Rei Fantasma ao lado, nada era sem graça ou calmo. As risadas tomaram a pequena casa enquanto se ajudavam nos preparativos. Xie Lian sentia o peito encher com o som da voz de Hua Cheng, chegando a muitas vezes fechar os olhos por um momento, apenas para apreciá-la com mais profundidade. Os toques em sua cintura eram constantes, assim como os suspiros do Príncipe Herdeiro, que lamentou o abraço não poder durar mais, graças a comida queimando logo ao lado.

No fim, a refeição foi um fracasso — nada de novo para ele, assim como ver Hua Cheng comer tudo sem hesitar.

— Da próxima vez, seria melhor colocar menos sal, mas está muito bom. — Apesar de tudo, ele ensinou e elogiou, deixando Xie Lian sorridente mais uma vez.

Eles conversaram enquanto limpavam a bagunça que haviam feito durante a preparação do jantar. Xie Lian se sentiu incrível por, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, ser o que atualizava Hua Cheng sobre os acontecimentos do mundo. Ainda que ele soubesse mais sobre a reconstrução da Capital Celestial e o destino dos deuses mais próximos do que o mundo em si, o rei Rei Fantasma o ouviu com cautela, escondendo que um pouco de tudo aquilo já havia caído em seus ouvidos. O Príncipe Herdeiro fora o primeiro a vê-lo e ouvi-lo, porém, Hua Cheng, apesar de afastado por um ano, ainda tinha os seus meios, seus fiéis, e suas borboletas prateadas estavam mais fortes do que nunca.

Hua Cheng se sentou sobre uma pequena almofada no canto da casa e observou o tagarela Príncipe Herdeiro se aproximar para fazer o mesmo, logo em frente. Com o sorriso intacto, ele manteve a atenção na maneira com que os cabelos de Xie Lian eram acariciados pelos dedos que aparentavam ansiedade. Os fios estavam mais longos, deixando-o ainda mais belo do que se lembrava e Hua Cheng também se tornou ansioso. Por doze meses ele teve que se afastar, sem meios de ao menos poder vê-lo. Havia sido torturante e cansativo, porém, não sabia se era pior do que poder olhá-lo sem conseguir tocá-lo.

— Gege — o chamou enquanto estendia os braços. Ele não conseguia decidir o que era pior, mas não hesitaria quando finalmente podia ter as duas coisas.

Xie Lian se moveu de imediato, mas sua timidez o fez hesitar por um momento, que durou até sentir os toques de Hua Cheng em seus braços. Com a face levemente corada, ele se arrastou para o Rei Fantasma. A cintura foi segurada com firmeza quando deitou a cabeça no peito que o chamava, e também o abraçou com um dos braços enquanto o outro tocava o tecido vermelho que roçava em sua bochecha. O Príncipe Herdeiro o acariciou devagar, sentindo o calor de seu rosto descer para o peito de maneira confortável quando os dedos subiram para tocar a solitária trança nos cabelos soltos de Hua Cheng. O silêncio entre ambos era calmo, assim como as carícias e a sensação segura que os tomou pela primeira vez em tantos anos em que se conheciam.

Xie Lian chegou a fechar os olhos por um momento, sentindo-se amolecer com as pontas dos dedos que deslizavam por seu couro cabeludo, bagunçando os cabelos longos. Mas ele não foi capaz de adormecer; após a sensação que amorteceu o seu corpo, um leve tremor correu pela pele e os pelos arrepiaram com o chamado próximo ao seu ouvido. Os lábios de Hua Cheng tocaram sua orelha quando se moveram, e no mesmo momento as pontas se tornaram avermelhadas. A frase era nada demais, apenas uma pergunta sobre Xie Lian querer se deitar, porém, sua imaginação voou longe com o sentimento que a voz sussurrada trouxe, e Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Herdeiro não podia estar mais envergonhado com sua total falta de pudor, ainda que tudo não passasse de pensamentos. Se seu mestre soubesse o quão rápido ele estava disposto a abandonar o seu cultivo que demandava pureza, estaria mortificado. _Bom, será que seria possível ele ficar ainda mais agora?_ Xie Lian quis rir da lembrança da reação do mestre ao entender que seu precioso discípulo estava se envolvendo não apenas com o Rei Fantasma, mas também que aquele mesmo Chuva de Sangue Atingindo Uma Flor era a criança que havia trazido mau agouro para Xian Le.

Ele tentou imaginar qual seria a reação do mestre, mas seus pensamentos duraram apenas segundos. A cabeça levantou com o toque de Hua Cheng em seu queixo e antes que pudesse respondê-lo, seus lábios já tomavam caminho para os que estavam próximos aos seus. Xie Lian o beijou com calma e um pouco desajeitado pelo nervosismo. O corpo reagiu quando os dedos entre seus fios voltaram a se mover e o rei demônio tomou as rédeas da carícia, transformando-a em algo ainda mais profundo e intenso. Xie Lian se envergonhou consigo mesmo, porém, não houve como parar a sensação que o esquentava cada vez mais com o toque firme, mas cuidadoso em sua cintura.

O Príncipe Herdeiro deixou os pensamentos de lado, aproveitando cada movimento da língua e mãos de Hua Cheng, se deixando levar pela imensa saudade que ainda o feria, mesmo tendo-o em seus braços daquela forma. Mas quando os lábios se separaram e o olhar desejoso foi visto, Xie Lian perdeu qualquer coragem e a vergonha voltou a ser maior do que a sensação entre suas pernas.

— Eu vou arrumar o futon — ele pigarreou e gaguejou enquanto se afastava devagar, sem coragem para encarar o outro novamente.

— Nós temos futons desta vez. Gege realmente trabalhou duro.

Apesar da situação, Hua Cheng soou divertido, fazendo-o relaxar um pouco até soltar uma baixa risada. As lembranças de quando ambos dividiam uma pequena esteira sobre um chão empoeirado do templo Puji o fez sorrir, e enfim teve coragem de encará-lo. Os tempos eram difíceis e incertos, mas aquelas memórias eram guardadas com carinho pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, que não teve dúvidas de que era o mesmo para o Rei Fantasma, que se mantinha parado, observando-o com seu carinhoso sorriso. _San Lang é como uma bela pintura_ , Xie Lian pensou enquanto suspirava.

O futon foi estendido no chão. O Príncipe Herdeiro se ocupou com a arrumação por algum tempo, até ver Hua Cheng tirar as vestes externas, para ficar apenas com as de fundo de cor branca. Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas havia algo que o prendia na maneira elegante com que o outro se movia, arrumando os cabelos enquanto se sentava em um baixo banco. Sem notar, Xie Lian já sorria e o conforto estava de volta com as lembranças que o fizeram se aproximar.

— Me deixe ajudá-lo, San Lang.

Hua Cheng apenas assentiu, soltando os cabelos que foram acariciados com cuidado. O Rei Fantasma fechou os olhos, aprovando a sensação de tê-lo penteando os seus fios escuros com os dedos, mas logo os abriu quando os movimentos de Xie Lian deslizaram para a sua trança. Em silêncio, o Príncipe Herdeiro retirou a pérola de coral vermelho que prendia os fios, e com o peito agitado a trouxe para perto. Era perfeitamente igual a que tinha recebido de Lang Qian Qiu, e saber que o par finalmente estava onde deveria o fez sorrir com alegria.

— San Lang — ele chamou enquanto estendia a mão, devolvendo a pérola para a mão pálida e fria de Hua Cheng, que levantou as sobrancelhas ao voltar a sentir a pedra.

— Gege, não vai querer ela de volta?

Mesmo que não pudesse ser visto naquela posição, Xie Lian fez um sinal negativo. O peito aqueceu repentinamente e ao parar as mãos sobre a cabeça de Hua Cheng, ele abaixou a sua própria e encostou a testa nos fios escuros.

— Essa pérola é parte de mim, leve-a como se fosse o meu coração — ele disse em tom baixo. — Ela é sua, então guarde com cuidado. Mantenha por perto.

O peito se agitou ainda mais quando o Rei Fantasma subitamente se moveu. Ele desencostou a testa da cabeça de Hua Cheng e o observou se levantar e virar em sua direção. O rosto esquentou com o olhar sobre si, e a intensidade foi ainda maior quando foi segurado com tanto cuidado entre as mãos frias. Ele não sabia o que dizer, como mostrar de maneira direta como era o ritmo que seu coração batia por San Lang, e achou que aquela era a melhor forma de externar suas intenções com mais clareza, e o sorriso que se abriu em Hua Cheng mostrou que sua mensagem havia sido muito bem entendida.

— Sempre — ele sussurrou com alegria.

Os lábios do rei demônio continuaram curvados, mesmo enquanto beijava a testa do Príncipe Herdeiro, que só sabia se tornar cada vez mais corado com a situação. Por toda a sua vida, Xie Lian jamais imaginou que passaria por uma situação como aquela. Tudo era novo e agitado em seu interior, mas era de longe a melhor parte de sua longa vida. Ele não queria esconder, mas era difícil quando tudo parecia bastante embaraçoso e intenso demais.

Após um momento de vergonha, ambos se afastaram devagar. A trança de Hua Cheng foi desfeita e a pérola guardada no bolso da roupa externa. Xie Lian soltou o próprio cabelo e fingiu não reparar na forma com que era observado pelo outro. Ainda sentindo o rosto quente, se deitou e com o olhar no futon escuro, bateu algumas vezes sobre o lado vago, chamando Hua Cheng de maneira silenciosa.

O Rei Fantasma o obedeceu prontamente. O Príncipe Herdeiro quis se mover para olhar para outro canto da casa, porém, a presença de Hua Cheng era forte demais, e sendo combinada com a saudade, o prendeu na mesma posição, sem chances de resistir de levantar o olhar para a bela face. As velas da casa já haviam sido apagadas, mas ainda havia tantas lanternas acesas do lado de fora e o brilho de algumas iluminava a janela sobre suas cabeças. Apesar do embaraço, Xie Lian não lamentou. A visão que tinha naquele instante fora a que desejou fervorosamente por todos aqueles meses, e desta vez não hesitou em seu aproximar um pouco mais. O toque em seu rosto foi cuidadoso, assim como a maneira com que seus cabelos foram afastados da pele. /Hua Cheng colocou os fios atrás da orelha de Xie Lian e sorriu.

— Boa noite, Gege.

O coração acelerou com tanta felicidade que não pôde segurar o sorriso que imitava o que estava em sua frente. Embalado pela euforia em seu interior, Xie Lian se aproximou do rosto pálido de Hua Cheng e um delicado beijo o tocou próximo dos lábios curvados um pouco antes de rodeá-lo com seus braços para apertá-lo com força. O rosto foi escondido no pescoço do Rei Fantasma, que retribuiu o abraço no mesmo instante, chacoalhando os corpos com sua baixa risada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O segundo e último capítulo vai sair quando eu conseguir revisar. Acredito que não deve demorar.  
> Espero que tenham gostado~ E venham comentar, to louca pra falar sobre eles, gente iahsdoijaoidajso  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo Dois

A noite foi a mais tranquila que Xie Lian passou em muito tempo. Há doze meses ele se mantinha alerta o tempo todo, esperando por um toque em sua porta ou sussurros do outro lado chamando “Gege, Gege”. Havia noites que sequer fechava os olhos. Ele passava sentado próximo a janela ao lado da porta de entrada, observando nada além da escuridão, esperando poder ver vermelho no meio de tanto preto. Ele não tinha a mesma necessidade de dormir que os humanos, era um deus marcial afinal, mas era um momento de paz que Xie Lian apreciava, e lamentava não conseguir descansar daquela forma tão profunda. Ele gostava de acordar e se sentir completamente recarregado, pronto para o que fosse, mas nada o satisfez tanto quanto abrir os olhos naquela manhã, sentindo um peso gostoso em sua cintura. A cabeça se virou e um fraco sorriso curvou seus lábios ao ver o rosto de San Lang próximo ao seu, mostrando que a noite anterior não havia sido um sonho, que ele estava de volta e enfim ao seu lado.

Xie Lian tentou se levantar devagar, mas o mínimo movimento acordou o Rei Fantasma, que assim como ele, usava a noite daquela forma apenas como um capricho, então não houve lamentos pela interrupção de seu sono.

O coração do Príncipe Herdeiro voltou a bater com rapidez no instante em que o olhar de Hua Cheng se encontrou com o seu e os lábios se moveram junto de seu dono, que também se sentou.

— Bom dia, Gege.

O Príncipe Herdeiro estremeceu com o tom usado. Era sonolento, mas tão provocativo que o fez mover as pernas de forma impaciente, tentando controlar as reações do corpo que vinham por coisas tão simples. Mas, desta vez ele não se envergonhou. Xie Lian ainda estava envolvido nos pensamentos sobre a presença de Hua Cheng ser um sonho ou não, e a realidade o deixou contente demais para se afastar. Ele o respondeu da mesma forma, mas se moveu outra vez, ficando de joelhos sobre o futon antes de segurar o rosto do Rei Fantasma para beijar sua testa com carinho. As mãos de Hua Cheng subiram para a sua cintura, e Sua Alteza não o impediu de guiar seu corpo para sentar sobre o seu colo. Aproveitando a posição, Xie Lian abraçou os ombros de San Lang e deitou a cabeça nele, apertando-o com força. _Você está mesmo de volta._ Ele sentiu os olhos arderem, mas segurou as lágrimas enquanto sentia sua cintura ser abraçada com imenso carinho, da maneira que sempre foi tocado pelo outro.

— Gege, você sentiu mesmo a minha falta, não é? — Ele riu enquanto perguntava. A ideia era provocá-lo, como era costume. Esperava vê-lo envergonhado enquanto tentava se soltar de seus braços, mas nada disso aconteceu, e o Rei Fantasma foi surpreendido quando o abraço em seus ombros se tornou mais intenso enquanto o Príncipe Herdeiro balançava a cabeça de forma positiva.

O abraço durou bastante tempo. Nenhum deles se mostrou inclinado a soltar um ao outro, então o silêncio entre ambos logo foi quebrado enquanto Xie Lian ainda estava sobre o colo de Hua Cheng. Não havia um grande tópico entre as palavras trocadas; a conversa foi suave enquanto as carícias acompanhavam a mesma intensidade e Xie Lian aproveitou aquele momento para ouvi-lo o máximo que pôde, tendo certeza de que aquele timbre carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo provocante era o que mais havia sentido falta.

As palavras provocativas de Hua Cheng logo se intrometeram no meio da conversa, e Xie Lian se viu balançado como em muitas outras vezes passadas. Ele quis respondê-lo a altura, provocando-o igualmente, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era rir e se tornar cada vez mais nervoso enquanto se atropelava nas palavras, divertindo Hua Cheng cada vez mais. Os toques em sua cintura se tornaram um pouco ousados, assim como o jeito com que o Rei Fantasma jurava o quanto havia sentido a sua falta, bem próximo de seu ouvido, com seu hálito batendo na pele da orelha avermelhada.

— Não fique tão nervoso, Gege — pediu. — Eu só vou te tocar onde você quiser que eu toque. — Ele riu de maneira contida enquanto a mão deslizava pelas costas arrepiadas de Xie Lian. — Mesmo querendo tocar _tudo._

— San Lang! — O príncipe herdeiro gaguejou. San Lang sempre fora descarado e não hesitava em flertar, mas aos poucos ele se tornava cada vez mais vergonhoso com suas palavras que soavam tão sinceras e que o enlouqueciam ainda mais.

Hua Cheng riu mais uma vez, deixando as gargalhadas soarem para fora da pequena casa enquanto o segurava com mais firmeza. O braço apertou a cintura mais uma vez enquanto o outro passou por baixo das pernas juntas do Príncipe Herdeiro, que soltou uma exclamação quando foi levantado com facilidade. O Rei Fantasma riu outra vez quando ficou em pé, e o olho brilhou ao encarar a face corada de Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Herdeiro.

— O que está fazendo? — Xie Lian gaguejou mais uma vez, mas em tom tão baixo que sua voz acabou sumindo aos poucos. O sorriso de Hua Cheng era largo e o hipnotizava.

— Você quer descer?

Xie Lian balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, arrancando mais uma risada do Rei Fantasma, que não podia estar mais satisfeito naquele momento.

Os rostos se aproximaram devagar, e o Príncipe Herdeiro ansiou pelo o que claramente viria a seguir, porém, Hua Cheng se deteve antes de tocar os seus lábios. Em seu rosto havia uma leve careta, e após fechar o olho por um breve momento e virar o rosto para o lado, soltou um pesado suspiro.

— Desculpe, Gege. — Ele o soltou devagar, e o apoiou até que os pés pudessem sentir o futon. — Parece que eu preciso ir para casa.

O Príncipe Herdeiro rapidamente se tornou sério. Se precisavam de Hua Cheng na Cidade Fantasma, algo grande estava acontecendo.

— O que houve? Está tudo bem?

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Hua Cheng enfim voltou a sorrir, mas se apressou para colocar suas roupas externas de volta. — Eu fiquei algum tempo fora e alguns acabaram achando que eu não me importaria com certas coisas. — O olhar se tornou sombrio de repente, alertando Xie Lian ainda mais. — Vou resolver o assunto rapidamente.

Alguém estava burlando as regras do Rei Fantasma, ficou bastante claro pela expressão descontente de Hua Cheng. O Príncipe Herdeiro pensou em se oferecer para ajudar, porém, não saber se era mesmo uma boa ideia o fez recuar. San Lang sabia se cuidar e ele confiava nisso, porém, havia uma parte de si que não queria tê-lo fora de seu campo de visão, fazendo-o questionar se não acabaria atrapalhando seus assuntos na Cidade Fantasma, então Xie Lian apenas assentiu, se esquecendo de esconder seu descontentamento que foi facilmente percebido.

Hua Cheng suavizou a expressão após terminar a trança e prendê-la com a preciosa pérola. Ele se aproximou do Príncipe Herdeiro e com cuidado segurou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhá-lo diretamente.

— Eu volto logo, está bem? — Ele voltou a sorrir ao ver um chateado Xie Lian balançar a cabeça. — Se sentir a minha falta, venha me visitar. — Hua Cheng tocou seu queixo para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos e por um momento hesitou, deixando escapar um pouco de seu próprio descontentamento com aquela separação que não estava em seus planos. — Eu te chamaria para vir comigo agora mesmo, mas... — sua expressão endureceu. — Parece que você tem visitas.

Não demorou muito para Xie Lian também notá-los do lado de fora, e antes de ouvir os toques na porta de madeira, soltou um longo suspiro.

— Sua Alteza!

— Xie Lian!

As vozes se embaralharam. Era Feng Xin e Mu Qing.

Ele gostava da visita dos amigos e desconfiava que as presenças sem um aviso envolviam também a Capital Celestial, mas naquele instante desejou poder ter ao menos um dia inteiro livre de qualquer coisa que não fosse San Lang, porém, ficara bastante óbvio que não seria naquele que conseguiria o que o seu coração realmente queria.

Seu rosto esquentou quando recebeu um rápido beijo na testa, porém, não era por vergonha. Eles se olharam chateados, mas conformados, e Xie Lian colocou as roupas externas enquanto permitia a entrada de Feng Xin e Mu Qing, que já começavam uma acalorada discussão com apenas minutos sozinhos do lado de fora.

As caretas foram espontâneas quando entraram e viram o Rei Fantasma. Apesar de não ter surpresas por conta das lanternas da noite anterior, eles fingiram espanto com seu retorno. Mas Mu Qing revirou os olhos quando Hua Cheng os ignorou completamente ao se despedir de Xie Lian para sair pela porta como se o só houvesse os dois dentro da pequena casa.

— Continua o mesmo, depois de tudo — Feng Xin comentou com desgosto, recebendo apenas o olhar sério de Mu Qing, que concordava, mas sem ofensa ou tristeza. Para ele, quanto menos tivesse contato com o fantasma, melhor. Aquela era a falta de juízo de Xie Lian, não a sua, e apesar das reclamações, Feng Xin pensava o mesmo.

Eles não se prenderam no assunto da partida de Hua Cheng por muito tempo, e focaram em seu retorno, interrogando Xie Lian, que mais ria com nervosismo do que dava respostas claras. O Príncipe Herdeiro contou o básico, escondendo os detalhes que fazia o seu coração acelerar, mas não conseguindo disfarçar seu estado em apenas lembrar da maneira com que os beijos de San Lang pareciam mais confiantes e quentes. As palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido causaram mais arrepios ao serem lembradas, e Feng Xin e Mu Qing quase tiveram um ataque por apenas observá-lo daquela forma.

— Esqueça, esqueça! — Mu Qing falou com urgência. — Não nos dê detalhes, por Deus, Xie Lian!

Ele realmente não tinha intenção alguma de dar aqueles detalhes, então foi um acordo mútuo para desviar o assunto. Como o esperado, o que os levara até ali não fora apenas uma visita. Eles precisavam da assistência de Sua Alteza. Não era a primeira vez, mas de maneira inédita, Xie Lian não sentia vontade alguma de se distrair com aqueles assuntos. Ele só conseguia pensar em quando poderia ir até a Cidade Fantasma ou se Hua Cheng retornaria antes; não importava quais das opções acontecesse, Xie Lian apenas queria que fosse logo.

Apesar do desanimo inicial, quando soube que vidas poderiam estar em risco, ele finalmente não hesitou. A casa foi fechada com pressa, e por um dia inteiro ele não se ocupou com San Lang, mas com um espírito vicioso que ameaçava uma pequena vila. Não fora difícil, mas o processo demorado tomou seus pensamentos, até a chegada da madrugada. Ele voltou a abrir a porta da pequena casa e dentro tudo estava como sempre, o desagradando como nunca havia acontecido. O peito pesou enquanto preparava os ingredientes para o jantar de uma pessoa, e doeu quando a cabeça deitou no futon que acolhia apenas um. _Isso está errado_ , Xie Lian pensou. As sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto virava sobre o futon, e as sensações incômodas só aumentavam, impossibilitando-o de pegar no nosso, mais uma vez do jeito que havia sido por todo aquele ano.

A amanhã veio com um gosto amargo, e o Príncipe Herdeiro sequer teve fome ou ânimo para o desjejum. Ainda não havia sinal de Hua Cheng, e por um momento pensou se deveria entrar em contato, mas não tinha coragem para sequer pensar na senha do Rei Fantasma, então a ideia de ir até a Cidade Fantasma rapidamente teve mais espaço. Ele pensou e repensou, imaginando se não seria desesperado demais correr para San Lang em tão pouco tempo. A aflição que sentia sozinho naquela casa era vergonhosa, porém tão forte que quase o sufocava, e Xie Lian acabou tomando o lado de seu coração.

A Cidade Fantasma não era longe, por isso seguiu a pé, pensando que assim poderia ajudar a acalmar seus ânimos que se agitavam desde que tiveram que se separar na manhã do dia anterior. Mas a decisão só fez aumentar a ansiedade, que cresceu ainda mais ao passar pelos fantasmas que o cumprimentavam como se fosse o próprio rei, com tanto respeito e atenção que chegava a deixá-lo sem ação.

A mansão do paraíso foi alcançada na metade do dia, graças aos passos apressados que cortaram a forçada calmaria de início. Xie Lian cansou de ficar envergonhado por seus sentimentos e os pés correram até a mansão de Hua Cheng, assim que notou que estava tão próximo. Ele não sabia como agir ou o que diria, mas o que sentia era bastante claro e transbordou em seu peito, assim que passou pelas portas da mansão e acabou no salão onde havia o grande futon preto.

O Rei Fantasma estava em seu lar, assim como o esperado, e rapidamente dispensou o servo com quem estava conversando com seriedade.

— San Lang. — O Príncipe Herdeiro sorriu ao ver os lábios de Hua Cheng também se curvando, no instante em que o notou em seu território, e andou apressado até ele. Os braços do Rei Fantasma se esticaram para recebê-lo, e Xie Lian se jogou neles sem hesitações, podendo sentir o corpo relaxar finalmente. — Eu sei que só faz um dia, mas...

— Gege. — Hua Cheng riu em tom baixo. — Um dia é muita coisa.

Se vissem ambos pelo lado de fora, sem saber suas histórias, concordariam que um dia era muito para quem havia acabado de retornar depois de doze meses, porém, a ansiedade de ambos sempre fora daquela forma. Xie Lian riu em tom baixo enquanto apertava o abraço, se lembrando que também no passado eles não conseguiam se acostumar com poucos dias separados, e ao comparar com o presente, ele teve certeza de que a vontade de estar sempre ao lado de Hua Cheng só aumentava. _Precisamos conversar sobre isso_.

Xie Lian abriu a boca, juntando toda a sua coragem, porém, não teve a chance de externar suas vontades. Ele entendia que Hua Cheng ainda tinha seus assuntos para tratar e exatamente por isso ainda não havia ido encontrá-lo, então conseguiu esconder o desapontamento quando foram interrompidos pelo mesmo servo de antes. O Rei Fantasma desfez o sorriso para o outro, e só retornou a mover os lábios com carinho quando voltou-se para o Príncipe Herdeiro. Eles estavam sozinhos novamente, então foi esperado algo um pouco mais íntimo, porém, desta vez Xie Lian deixou escapar um pouco de descontentamento quando o beijo que vinha aguardando aconteceu apenas em sua testa.

— Eu volto em uma hora, no máximo — prometeu Hua Cheng. — Vou mandar que preparem algo para você comer. Escolha o que sentir vontade.

Saber que havia um horário quase certo para voltar a vê-lo o relaxou ao menos um pouco. Xie Lian assentiu enquanto tocava a mão em seu rosto, mais uma vez esperando por algo mais, porém, Hua Cheng apenas sorriu e partiu.

A comida foi servida, e o Príncipe Herdeiro enfim cedeu à fome. Ele comeu em silêncio, contando os minutos para aquela hora passasse logo, e no fim acabou rindo de si mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo que era uma sensação agoniante, também era estranhamente engraçado. Em todos aqueles anos passados ele jamais se viu tão ansioso para ficar ao lado de alguém, ao menos não daquela forma que fazia sua mente viajar em lembranças que estremeciam o seu corpo, que se animava com as fantasias misturadas com a realidade. Era uma sensação estranha, mas tão boa agora que tinha Hua Cheng de volta, e desta vez não se impediu de pensar livremente no dono daquela mansão.

Os restos da refeição foram recolhidos, e as botas brancas deixadas de lado quando ficou completamente sozinho novamente. O futon preto foi alcançado enquanto os lábios se curvavam com suavidade, e o Príncipe Herdeiro soltou um suspiro ao deitar a cabeça no tecido banhado com o cheiro de San Lang. Os olhos fecharam, procurando apreciar com cuidado o aroma que no fim trouxe mais lembranças das quais faziam o seu rosto esquentar.

Xie Lian não pôde deixar de lembrar da primeira vez em que haviam dividido a esteira em seu pobre templo. Na época, ele já desconfiava da identidade daquele adolescente vestido de vermelho, porém, não houve medo ou hesitação. Seu sono fora tranquilo ao lado de Hua Cheng, mas a sensação completamente confortável ficara apenas para aqueles momentos. Alguns meses depois e ele se tornou inquieto, com os estranhos desejos pelo Rei Fantasma cada vez mais fortes. Os beijos eram trocados com tolas desculpas, mas a ideia de receber poder espiritual nunca foi a prioridade, o que o envergonhava ainda mais, porém, não tanto quanto quando as lembranças voaram para o apertado caixão sobre o território do Água Negra. Xie Lian cobriu o rosto completamente vermelho ao se lembrar da situação em que seu corpo estava, e se perguntou se Hua Cheng havia sentido algo parecido, mas não mencionou por seu imenso respeito. _Ás vezes eu queria que ele fosse menos..._ O Príncipe Herdeiro interrompeu os pensamentos. Os olhos se arregalaram com a ideia tão impura que inesperadamente passou por sua cabeça.

 _Eu deveria meditar um pouco._ Ele quis sentar sobre o futon, porém, não teve forças com as lembranças desenfreadas se misturando com seus desejos, chegando ao ponto em que viu com perfeição o sorriso de Hua Cheng logo em sua frente, sem perceber que a pessoa que sentava ao seu lado era bastante real e o olhava com uma curiosidade divertida, que aumentou ainda mais quando enfim foi notado.

— San Lang!

O coração de Xie Lian acelerou pelo susto, mas continuou no mesmo ritmo a seguir, por motivos completamente diferentes.

Hua Cheng riu.

— No que estava pensando tão concentrado?

Era raro ver Xie Lian tão distraído, em um ponto em que sequer notou alguém como Hua Cheng se aproximar sem tentar esconder sua presença. O Príncipe Herdeiro riu sem jeito, e precisou de um momento para se acostumar com a agitação em seu peito.

— Só lembrando de algumas coisas.

— Coisas boas ou ruins?

— Boas — ele acabou gaguejando. A expressão de Hua Cheng permaneceu inalterada, porém, Xie Lian o conhecia e ficara óbvio como se tornava cada vez mais curioso com seu jeito de agir. — Resolveu o problema?

O Príncipe Herdeiro desviou o assunto e o olhar quando fez a pergunta, e sem notar, o braço se esticou para tocar o Rei Fantasma, logo acima da proteção de prata em seu pulso. Ele o acariciou devagar e a pele esquentou um pouco mais quando recebeu a mesma atenção nas costas da mão.

— Sim. Ninguém irá nos perturbar pelo resto do dia. Sou todo seu. — Hua Cheng sorriu satisfeito quando os olhos de Xie Lian enfim se levantaram para observá-lo segurar sua mão com delicadeza e levá-la até os lábios. — Quer voltar para casa? — O rei fantasma perguntou, e após observar o laço vermelho em um dos dedos, deu um leve beijo no mesmo local. O olhar então foi até o rosto do Príncipe Herdeiro. — Ou prefere ficar?

— Você decide — Xie Lian respondeu sem muito pensar, atento demais na carícia em sua mão para conseguir decidir.

— Escolha você, Gege. — O rei fantasma curvou os lábios enquanto beijava a palma da mão de Sua Alteza. — Para mim, qualquer lugar serve, desde que eu esteja com você.

A mente de Xie Lian finalmente voltou a funcionar, e por isso o coração agitou no peito que já estava aquecido com os suaves toques.

— Para mim também — ele respondeu com sinceridade, em tom baixo e acanhado, mas sem arrependimentos quando viu o olhar em sua direção brilhar com alegria. — Vamos ficar então.

— Tudo bem.

A mão do Príncipe Herdeiro foi beijada mais uma vez, antes de deitá-la sobre o futon. Hua Cheng manteve o sorriso alegre enquanto retirava as botas pretas, fingindo não notar o olhar intenso em sua direção, e lutando para não retribuí-lo. Não era raro receber aquela atenção de Xie Lian, porém, desde aquela manhã, o Rei Fantasma sentia que havia algo diferente, e as suas suspeitas o deixavam inquieto, querendo saber se estava realmente certo e se poderia agir como desejou por tantos anos. O corpo era frio por conta de suas condições, mas bastava um olhar para o belo deus marcial para sentir-se esquentar, e os desejos tinham que ser firmemente amarrados na presença de Sua Alteza. Ele não queria desrespeitá-lo, mas até mesmo para alguém como Hua Cheng, era difícil se controlar quando estavam tão próximos daquela maneira. Os beijos trocados na noite em que retornou foram intensos, e culpou a falta das desculpas que arrumavam para eles no passado, porém, não havia como negar completamente os desejos que vinham crescendo e chegaram no topo de seu limite após ficar tantos meses longe do belo Xie Lian.

— San Lang — o Príncipe Herdeiro o chamou, desviando a atenção dos pensamentos de Hua Cheng para si mesmo. O rosto ainda se mostrava envergonhado, denunciando para o outro que as provocações sem intenções ainda não haviam acabado. — Eu estava lembrando de quando estivemos no território do Água Negra.

As sobrancelhas de Hua Cheng se levantaram enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais.

— Pensei que eram boas lembranças.

— Nem todas são ruins.

Xie Lian desviou o olhar, tocando a própria testa por um momento, como se estivesse medindo a temperatura de seu corpo. As lembranças naquele lugar não eram nada boas, mas os momentos que teve sozinho com Hua Cheng eram sempre lembrados de outra forma e, naquele momento, aquela memória era a única que aparecera para ajudá-lo. Ele não queria voltar a usar desculpas, mas a coragem que teve para pedir um beijo de Hua Cheng veio apenas porque estava eufórico, feliz e saudoso demais, e agora... Xie Lian sequer conseguia olhá-lo direito sem se sentir envergonhado com os próprios pensamentos que só envolviam o Rei Fantasma sobre si enquanto devorava os seus lábios.

— O que há com aquele lugar? — Hua Cheng perguntou com curiosidade e certa preocupação.

— Não é o lugar, e só que... — O Príncipe Herdeiro respirou fundo. — É algo que você me disse, depois que se afogou, lembra? Que eu não fiz certo e...

Os lábios de Hua Cheng se separaram em um malicioso sorriso. Ele já havia entendido, porém, ainda assim, esperou que Xie Lian continuasse, achando aquilo bastante divertido.

— E então?

O Príncipe Herdeiro quase soltou outro suspiro, mas se segurou, também ciente de que o Rei Fantasma sabia de suas intenções, mas só queria provocá-lo. _Por que você só não me beija logo?_ Ele pensou com impaciência, mas o que saiu por seus lábios fora diferente e muito mais contido.

— Pode me mostrar como fazer do jeito certo? — Ele se atrapalhou no final da frase, mais uma vez tocando a testa enquanto continuava a gaguejar — Não quero matar ninguém.

Hua Cheng riu em tom baixo, completamente satisfeito com o novo olhar em sua direção. Ele se aproximou, arrumou os longos cabelos de Xie Lian sobre o futon e se apoiou nos braços para que pudesse ficar com o rosto próximo do que estava adoravelmente corado.

— Gege — o chamou ainda risonho, porém, aos poucos os lábios voltaram a se acalmar para então se agitarem novamente, mas sobre os que imploravam para serem sentidos com os seus.

O beijou foi profundo e lento, sem sinal de que algo deveria ser ensinado. Xie Lian não tinha outra intenção a não ser sentir as línguas se acariciando de forma lenta e gostosa, e verdade fosse dita, ele já sabia muito bem o que fazia ali, tocando o rosto pálido enquanto virava o rosto, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo que o fez estremecer levemente.

Eles se separaram após um longo tempo. Os lábios estavam inchados e avermelhados, porém, o Príncipe Herdeiro ainda não se sentia satisfeito. Há muito ele ansiava por ter Hua Cheng de volta para os seus braços, e aquela era a primeira vez que podia tocá-lo enquanto tinham certeza sobre o que sentiam um pelo o outro. Xie Lian precisava de mais, e ficou bastante claro quando o corpo tremeu mais uma vez apenas com o sorriso ainda próximo de seus lábios, extremamente provocante e tentador.

— Entendeu como faz? — Hua Cheng se manteve na brincadeira, ainda achando graça na tola desculpa que o Príncipe Herdeiro havia arranjado, mas ansioso para saber se poderia ter um pouco mais.

Xie Lian segurou a risada que queria soltar. Ele se sentiu tolo, mas também continuou com a conversa após assentir devagar. As mãos acariciaram o rosto do Rei Fantasma, e um fraco sorriso puxou seus próprios lábios.

— Posso tentar agora? Sabe, para ver se entendi mesmo.

A reação de Hua Cheng fora uma gostosa gargalhada, que foi seguida de um balançar apressado de sua cabeça. Ele voltou a se sentar, trazendo o Príncipe Herdeiro junto ao rodear a fina cintura com o braço. O sorriso se manteve até mesmo quando um novo beijo teve início, suavizando aos poucos, até que estivesse envolvido demais na boca que provava a sua. A carícia se tornou um pouco mais intensa com o tempo e a forma com que os dedos de Hua Cheng deslizavam entre os cabelos longos de Xie Lian, tocando o couro cabeludo com carinho, o fez soltar um suspiro que os separou por um momento.

Os lábios se juntaram novamente, mas brevemente enquanto o Rei Fantasma trazia o Príncipe Herdeiro para sentar em seu colo com facilidade. Xie Lian ficou alerta com o movimento e a posição, que o deixava completamente entre os braços do outro — com a lateral do corpo encostada no peitoral, enquanto as pernas se dobravam sobre as dele, deixando apenas os pés juntos sobre o futon. Os olhos permaneceram fechados por alguns segundos, para tomar folego e controlar o calor que o abraçava com intensidade. Era vergonhoso estar naquela situação, mas ele se esqueceu rapidamente do sentimento quando abriu os olhos e acabou sorrindo como o belo homem que o segurava com firmeza.

— Eu acho que entendi — a frase soou risonha, acompanhando o som alegre de Hua Cheng.

Os braços de Xie Lian se moveram, rodeando o pescoço pálido.

— Com toda certeza, mas podíamos praticar mais um pouco. — O Rei Fantasma sequer tentou esconder o seu tom malicioso, o que fez o Príncipe Herdeiro rir mais uma vez. — Mas há um problema. — Ele se tornou sério de repente. — Esse tipo de técnica só funcionará comigo e mais ninguém.

Xie Lian fingiu espanto quando o que queria era rir novamente.

— Então eu devo treinar ainda mais. E se você precisar ser salvo imediatamente?

Eles não aguentaram a seriedade novamente, e mesmo se sentindo tolos pela encenação, não houve como negar o quanto estavam felizes por poder ter aquele momento um ao lado do outro.

— Eu acho que preciso agora, Gege. — Hua Cheng colocou a mão sobre o peito de maneira teatral. — Por favor, me salve!

Envolvido nas palavras risonhas, Xie Lian deu curtos beijos nos lábios do Rei Fantasma. As mãos subiram para o rosto novamente, enquanto sentia as costas e cintura serem acariciadas. A graça logo foi apaziguada e após mais um rápido beijo, o Príncipe Herdeiro parou. O peito estava aquecido de forma confortável, mesmo com o coração estando tão agitado enquanto encarava a bela face de Hua Cheng, que ficou atento ao súbito silêncio.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou com sussurros, sentindo o toque em seu rosto descer para o peitoral.

— Eu te amo, San Lang.

A surpresa do Rei Fantasma não foi escondida. Ele sabia, mas não esperava ouvir Xie Lian sendo direto, e o olhar tão carinhoso quanto os toques que recebia o fez perder a postura sempre impenetrável e segura. O sorriso foi suave desta vez, assim como o breve beijo nos lábios. As testas se tocaram e pela primeira vez Hua Cheng não conseguiu elaborar uma grande fala, então simplesmente externou o que vinha guardando em seu coração há quase mil anos.

— Eu também te amo, Gege.

E foi a vez de Xie Lian reagir. O coração se agitou ainda mais, e nenhuma palavra saiu, pois, os lábios automaticamente procuraram os sorridentes de San Lang. Apesar dos corações desesperados um pelo o outro, o beijo começou lento, possibilitando-os de sentir cada movimento de maneira única.

A cintura de Xie Lian foi apertada com firmeza enquanto os lábios de Hua Cheng ainda se moviam devagar, acariciando sua língua no mesmo ritmo, que aos poucos derrubou a antiga decisão de Sua Alteza. Não havia como se controlar, não estando nos braços de San Lang enquanto a carícia das línguas se tornavam cada vez mais necessitadas e deliciosamente famintas.

As palavras trocadas soavam sem parar em sua cabeça, fazendo-o se entregar cada vez mais. O Príncipe Herdeiro subiu o toque no peitoral, deslizando os dedos pela pele do pescoço de Huan Cheng, até chegar em sua nuca. Os suspiros de ambos foram abafados pelo beijo que se tornara um pouco mais intenso, e a mão que antes se mantinha na cintura desceu devagar enquanto apertava a carne coberta pelos tecidos brancos de Xie Lian com desejo.

Apesar das vestes largas, a ereção do Príncipe Herdeiro já estava visível, porém Hua Cheng só fora notá-la quando a palma da mão a segurou. Os olhos se abriram e os lábios se separaram quando Xie Lian soltou um baixo gemido, e o Rei Fantasma ficou alerta, afastando a mão sem qualquer vontade.

— Desculpe, Gege — ele pediu de forma trêmula. — Eu disse que não o tocaria onde não quisesse, eu...

— Mas, eu não disse que não quero — Xie Lian o cortou; profundamente envergonhado, mas decidido a não deixar que se afastassem.

O ombro de Hua Cheng foi apertado levemente, e o Príncipe Herdeiro desviou o olhar, descobrindo que a ação não havia sido uma boa ideia. Ele podia sentir a carne crescendo entre as pernas, mas poder ver a situação em que estava, ainda que coberto, era tão vergonhoso que preferiu encarar Hua Cheng novamente. E então finalmente tomou a decisão certa. O olhar desejoso causou arrepios por todo o seu corpo e o sorriso malicioso fez a vergonha se misturar com ansiedade.

Não havia cultivo ou medo algum que o fizesse sair daquele cômodo, e o desejo de se entregar a Hua Cheng dobrou.

Devagar as amarras de suas vestes foram soltas. Com os olhares ainda presos um no outro, ambos voltaram com as carícias vagarosas. A parte de cima do manto branco foi afastada, revelando os ombros pálidos de Xien Lian, onde a mão gelada de Hua Cheng deslizou enquanto observava a pele arrepiada com deslumbre, trazendo a coloração avermelhada do rosto de sua alteza também para aquela parte do corpo. Os lábios de Hua Cheng se curvaram um pouco antes de beijarem o ombro desnudo, roçando com cuidado por toda a região, até ouvir um fraco suspiro de seu dono e sentir uma gostosa carícia em sua nuca. Hua Cheng fechou os olhos por um breve momento, não querendo se apressar, mas achando bastante difícil não querer despi-lo por completo naquele instante.

Os lábios voltaram para a pele de Xie Lian, com beijos menos comportados, mas ainda cuidadosos. A cintura foi apertada novamente e a língua de Hua Cheng molhou o pescoço do Príncipe Herdeiro, que deixou mais um suspiro baixo escapar.

— San Lang.

O chamado o fez levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Hua Cheng temeu ter passado dos limites que nem mesmo ele sabia se tinha ou não, mas qualquer medo que podia ter foi abafado com o longo beijo que recebeu no lugar de um olhar ou palavras. As mãos voltaram a ficar inquietas durante a carícia das línguas e a ereção de Xie Lian pulsou quando voltou a ter atenção. Hua Cheng estremeceu com a realização de que era por ele que Sua |lteza estava daquela forma, e o sorriso entre o beijo foi inevitável, assim como o gemido tímido de Xie Lian.

— Gege — ele sussurrou sobre os lábios avermelhados do Príncipe Herdeiro. O segurou com mais firmeza e a ereção em sua mão se tornou um pouco maior, deixando-o ansioso para tocá-la diretamente. — Eu quero você.

A voz rouca de Hua Cheng acompanhada de suas palavras mexeram com o Príncipe Herdeiro de uma forma bastante clara e visível, mas não houve tempo para o Rei Fantasma sorrir e se alegrar. Xie Lian virou o rosto por um momento, alertando-o com ideias nada boas, porém, mais uma vez fora rápido e logo o peito voltou a se encher com a visão do deus em seu colo completamente corado e sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu também quero. — Xie Lian riu durante a confissão, completamente nervoso. — Mas eu não sei como agir. Desculpe.

Hua Cheng finalmente curvou os lábios. Ele tocou o queixo do deus marcial e manteve a expressão enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

— Por que está se desculpando? — Os dedos deslizaram sobre o queixo, passando pelos lábios inchados e a bochecha corada, até chegar em uma mecha do longo cabelo e a colocou atrás da orelha. — Você não precisa saber como, é só sentir.

Hua Cheng beijou seus lábios de forma rápida. A cintura foi segurada com força e foi levantado quando o Rei Fantasma ficou de joelhos. Xie Lian não tirou o olhar de seu rosto enquanto era deitado sobre o futon e confiança o tomou quando o viu se debruçar sobre seu corpo.

O Príncipe Herdeiro tocou o rosto pálido e imitou o sorriso nos lábios próximos aos seus.

— Se não gostar, é só me dizer. Eu vou parar, não importa o momento.

Ele sabia. Hua Cheng jamais o forçaria a nada, mas, ainda assim, ouvi-lo daquela forma trouxe ainda mais confiança para Xie Lian, que assentiu sem hesitar. Ele confiava em San Lang mais do que em qualquer outro e também o desejava acima de tudo, não havia como responder de outra forma senão a positiva, que animou o Rei Fantasma.

Hua Cheng voltou a tocar nas vestes brancas. Elas foram tiradas com paciência, mas Xie Lian podia sentir as mãos trêmulas que o tocavam no processo, o surpreendendo como nunca antes. _Você está ansioso, não é?_ Ele quis perguntar, mas além da falta de coragem, não houve vontade de provocá-lo naquele momento, não quando ele mesmo tremia por completo e ansiava por mais toques enquanto sentia a boca solitária sem a outra sobre ela.

— San Lang — Xie Lian o chamou em tom baixo. Os braços agora completamente livres dos tecidos se estenderam para tocá-lo, e antes que Hua Cheng pudesse despir a parte de baixo, o trouxe para mais perto, beijando-o com pressa.

Os lábios do rei fantasma logo escorregaram para o seu pescoço, beijando-o e lambendo-o com cuidado, não querendo marcar a pele perfeitamente lisa de sua alteza. O cuidado era extremo e, por parte de Xie Lian, um pouco desnecessário, porém, não havia como não se deliciar com os toques desejosos de Hua Cheng. Apesar do cuidado com os lábios, as mãos estavam um pouco mais livres e o acariciavam e apertavam sem pudores ou medo. Os beijos foram para o peitoral, não deixando de provar nem um pedaço da pele, descendo para a barriga, onde as reações foram um pouco mais intensas e o fizeram sorrir antes de passar a língua pela região de maneira demorada e provocante. Seu nome foi chamado com um ofego, e Hua Cheng olhou para o rosto corado enquanto se desfazia do resto das roupas brancas.

A boca do Rei Fantasma se encheu de ansiedade com a visão, e um pouco apressado se livrou da roupa externa. O vermelho fez companhia para o branco ao lado e, um pouco depois de se livrar da última peça que cobria o seu peitoral, notou o olhar sobre si. Era a primeira vez que Xie Lian o olhava daquela forma, e por isso o deixou sem ação por um breve momento. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam com luxúria, e ainda que houvesse a vergonha de sempre, ele parecia bastante ansioso e demostrou o sentimento quando o chamou novamente, tocando seus ombros com as mãos trêmulas e quentes.

O calor de Xie Lian foi transferido para Hua Cheng, sentindo a pele queimar com os toques tímidos em seu peitoral, que se tornaram mais intensos e urgentes quando os lábios se juntaram mais uma vez. Xie Lian apertou os músculos de San Lang com desejo, gemendo baixinho quando o beijo terminou e pescoço foi sugado com pouca força. A calça do Rei Fantasma roçava em sua ereção, causando fortes arrepios e mais gemidos contidos que sem saber provocavam sempre que soavam próximo a orelha ao lado.

Mais um chamado e Hua Cheng não pôde mais esperar. Os beijos na pele se tornaram rápidos, demorando um pouco mais apenas na barriga, enquanto a mão finalmente tocava a carne rígida e quente logo abaixo, podendo então ouvir a voz de sua alteza soar um pouco mais alta. O sorriso do Rei Fantasma retornou, alegre demais com o que ouvia. Vendo que Xie Lian aprovava os seus toques, continuou como queria, acariciando-o devagar, no fim usando a língua no mesmo local. Os gemidos aumentaram, assim como a temperatura do corpo abaixo de si, atiçando-o a ir mais além.

Hua Cheng o lambeu por completo enquanto as mãos ainda se moviam vagarosamente, e a boca parou na cabeça do membro, onde sugou com cuidado uma vez, para repetir o gesto outras vezes, com um pouco mais de intensidade, se deliciando com os gemidos que vez ou outra vinham com chamados por seu apelido. Era maravilhoso ver Xie Lian daquela forma, sem hesitar e bastante livre, então não pensou em mais nada além de dar prazer ao homem em seus lábios.

Os dedos continuaram acariciando a ereção que pulsava com mais frequência, enquanto uma das mãos apertava a coxa ao lado, que tremia junto da voz de seu dono. Hua Cheng aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos, o lambendo, chupando com mais força do que seu cuidado permitiria, mas ouvir Xie Lian tirara sua compostura e a boca só se comportou quando o sentiu tremer com força entre os lábios. Ele o soltou, tomando fôlego enquanto agora a carícia era feita somente pela mão, permitindo assim que mantivesse a atenção no rosto totalmente avermelhado que tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios separados, gemendo com aprovação, mas certo desespero, que soou mais alto quando o Rei Fantasma se moveu um pouco mais rápido e seu líquido jorrou na barriga e na mão que aos poucos diminuiu o ritmo.

Os gemidos de Xie Lian se tornaram ofegos e logo apenas a respiração pesada era escutada. O peito que subia e descia com rapidez foi admirado por Hua Cheng, que desejou tocar a pele suada, mas tudo o que fez fora se arrastar sobre o futon para se deitar ao lado. A mão foi limpa no tecido vermelho jogado ali e ao apoiar a cabeça na outra, ajudou sua alteza a mover os longos cabelos para o lado oposto. Os olhos castanhos se abriram, revelando o quão embaraçado Xie Lian estava. Hua Cheng sorriu largo e satisfeito com a bela visão logo abaixo, mas a expressão mudou levemente quando Sua Alteza se moveu para ficar mais perto, notando o volume por baixo da última peça que o cobria. Os olhares se encontraram, e apesar da coloração ainda mais vermelha no rosto de Xie Lian, ele se moveu devagar, tocando a ereção de Hua Cheng com as costas da mão, que rapidamente foi parada quando o pulso fora segurado.

— Gege...

O Rei Fantasma precisou fechar os olhos por um momento ou se descontrolaria mais uma vez. Ele respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhá-lo e o sorriso foi inevitável ao ver a expressão ofendida.

— Não vai me deixar fazer... Com você também? — Era tão embaraçoso para Xie Lian que ele mal conseguiu completar a pergunta. Mas a vergonha não queria dizer que aquele não era o seu desejo, que foi atiçado ainda mais quando sua mão foi solta e os dedos que sempre estavam frios pareceram quentes ao tocar a parte interna de sua coxa.

— Eu estava pensando em algo diferente. — Hua Cheng aproximou os lábios, mas não o beijou.

Os olhares se mantiveram perto enquanto Xie Lian sentia a carícia em sua pele descer devagar, até se tornar firme e a perna ser levantada. Ele a acomodou sobre as pernas juntas de San Lang e o corpo voltou a arrepiar quando os dedos longos tocaram sua barriga molhada por sêmen. Hua Cheng brincou com aquela parte de seu corpo, provocando-o com os dedos agora tão melados quanto sua pele. Ele deslizou para baixo, fazendo-o ofegar e ficar curioso para ver tudo aquilo que sentia, mas o olhar em sua direção fazia ser impossível desviar a atenção, até Xie Lian tremer com força, no instante em que os dedos o tocaram entre as pernas, um pouco mais baixo do que antes.

Xie Lian ofegou, Hua Cheng sorriu. Os lábios finalmente se juntaram. Iniciado pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, o beijo foi longo e inesperadamente provocante, assim como a maneira que a perna sobre o Rei Fantasma se movia devagar, dando sinal para que não parasse. Hua Cheng quis sussurrar em seu ouvido para que relaxasse quando os lábios se separaram, porém, o único som que saiu ao encostar na orelha avermelhada fora um riso contido enquanto o dedo penetrava Sua Alteza sem muita dificuldade.

A respiração de Xie Lian estava pesada novamente, e se tornou ruidosa quando algum tempo depois, Hua Cheng o penetrou com mais um dedo. A resistência finalmente veio, mas suavizou aos poucos quando as línguas se tocaram novamente. Os dedos passaram a penetrá-lo fundo, mas com movimentos calmos e pacientes, até sentir Xie Lian apertá-los com certa força e um baixo e longo gemido escapar pelos lábios inchados. Hua Cheng se atentou a sua expressão deleitosa e aumentou o ritmo, tocando sempre no mesmo local que fazia os gemidos de Xie Lian saírem com mais frequência, enquanto sugava os dedos para dentro com tanto prazer que não houve reclamação alguma quando mais um o penetrou, indo ainda mais fundo e o fazendo aumentar o tom.

Hua Cheng desviou o olhar do rosto para baixo, vendo a nova ereção de Xie Lian e sorriu de maneira trêmula enquanto tentava manter o ritmo. Ele então abaixou e tocou a testa na cabeça suada de Sua Alteza.

— Gege — o chamou de forma manhosa e excitada. Observá-lo daquela forma foi a prova de que o poderoso Hua Cheng tinha um limite e era este. — Você quer mais?

Apesar dos próprios desejos, ele não conseguia não priorizar os de Xie Lian e esperou pacientemente por uma resposta, que veio com um acenar rápido e um olhar transbordando excitação.

Ele se agitou com a resposta, diminuindo os movimentos dos dedos para então tirá-los com cuidado. O leve tremor voltou a se espalhar por seu corpo que normalmente era tão controlado, mas que perdeu totalmente o orgulho com a situação, que se elevou quando a resposta de Xie Lian veio não apenas com o balançar de cabeça.

— Eu quero você, San Lang. — Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Herdeiro havia ultrapassado o seu limite naquele instante. Não havia vergonha, apenas desespero e ansiedade para sentir mais e Xie Lian só conseguiu rir internamente da expressão surpresa e carregada de desejo de Hua Cheng, enquanto admirava o corpo agora totalmente despido do que carregava o seu coração.

Ele conseguiu sorrir entre a respiração descontrolada, se sentindo sortudo não apenas pela aparência perfeita de San Lang. O peito se aqueceu com o sorriso ansioso em sua direção e o fraco beijo recebido na testa, mas o calor se espalhou novamente, quando suas coxas foram separadas e o viu acariciar o próprio membro ereto. A visão era erótica demais, e ultrapassava a que corria em suas fantasias, assim como a sensação que era tê-lo entrando em seu corpo aos poucos.

Havia o cuidado esperado. Hua Cheng, apesar de ansioso, o penetrou devagar e cauteloso, porém seu olho brilhava de forma diferente do que Xie Lian estava acostumado. O desejo do Rei Fantasma era claro e parecia querer devorá-lo sem demora, e o Príncipe Herdeiro o teria incentivado a isso, se ao lado do desejo também não houvesse certo incômodo que de início o assustou, mas foi aos poucos esquecido quando Hua Cheng o penetrou por completo e passou a se mover devagar, aliviando aquela sensação, o relaxando enquanto tocava o seu membro ereto na mesma velocidade.

A visão da expressão de San Lang também era um dos motivos de se sentir confortável com aquilo. Ele parecia confiável e respeitoso como sempre, porém, a maneira com que os lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar o prazer sentido o fazia desejar um pouco mais.

Ele deu graças a Deus quando não precisou externar o que desejava, mas quando Hua Cheng se debruçou sobre ele enquanto movia os próprios cabelos para o lado, se juntando com os seus, a vergonha novamente foi completamente esquecida. O lugar onde os dedos de San Lang tocavam antes foi reencontrado com a nova posição e Xie Lian novamente só soube sentir o imenso prazer enquanto gemia entre os lábios que sugavam os seus.

Hua Cheng logo aumentou o ritmo, sussurrando elogios e declarações que normalmente o fariam querer correr pela vergonha, mas que naquele instante só fizeram sua voz soar mais alta e constante, chamando por San Lang, apertando suas costas.

Os dedos se entrelaçaram ao lado da cabeça de Xie Lian enquanto a outra mão de Hua Cheng voltou a acariciar sua ereção em um ritmo rápido e enlouquecedor, fazendo-o perder a cabeça de vez. O Príncipe Herdeiro abriu os olhos como pôde, vendo de forma borrada o sorriso banhado por gemidos deleitosos que soavam maravilhosos na voz sedutora de San Lang. Ele tocou o rosto próximo ao seu e o beijou desajeitado, sentindo as pernas perderem as forças com o corpo que se chocava contra o seu com ainda mais força.

A língua de Hua Cheng tocou a parte de baixo de seu queixo quando voltou a fechar os olhos. O prazer compartilhado era grande demais e Xie Lian se desfez na mão de San Lang mais uma vez, estremecendo com força com a sensação tão intensa enquanto o ouvia chamá-lo em tom rouco e necessitado. As pernas estavam fracas, mas ainda agarraram a cintura do Rei Fantasma que não demorou muito mais que Xie Lian e gozou em seu interior, gemendo em sua boca enquanto trocavam um beijo profundo e satisfeito.

Como se fosse impossível mover os lábios de outra maneira ao lado de Sua Alteza, Hua Cheng rapidamente voltou a sorrir. O suspiro escutado quando devagar se retirou de dentro de Xie Lian só o fez esticar ainda mais os lábios, e se manteve da mesma forma enquanto se deitava ao lado. O Rei Fantasma rapidamente se virou, podendo admirar a figura do deus marcial completamente descomposto, delicioso. Ele soltou um baixo riso, tamanha era a satisfação que o preenchia, porém, a face se tornou preocupada quando o olhar desceu, vendo as leves marcas na cintura e coxas.

— Você está bem, Gege?

Hua Cheng se aproximou um pouco mais, tocando-o com cuidado, mas não teve tempo de demonstrar mais preocupação ou culpa. As palavras envergonhadas, mas tão satisfeitas e surpresas pelo prazer que nunca pensou que seria possível sentir, o deixaram mudo por um momento. Xie Lian ainda se enrolava para falar, mas tudo era tão sincero e extremamente encantador que fez o Rei Fantasma gargalhar pela felicidade que massageava o seu peito.

As mãos de Xie Lian tocaram o seu rosto quando a cintura foi abraçada. Ambos conversaram em tom baixo, embalados em declarações que deixavam o Príncipe Herdeiro envergonhado e reações que faziam Hua Cheng rir até contagiá-lo para fazer o mesmo. O clima era confortável, e Xie Lian desejou internamente que ao menos a sorte do Rei Fantasma permitisse que aquele momento durasse por bastante tempo. No passado, ele estava acostumado com a vida solitária e a sofrer com o desprezo e calúnias; não era um problema, e ele sentia que merecia tudo, porém, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Herdeiro já não conseguia se ver como antes, e se permitiu pensar apenas em sua própria felicidade, que era inteiramente aquele belo sorriso que sempre esteve ao seu lado e que o iluminava muito mais do que centenas de lanternas do festival ShangYuan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu adoro o jeito que eles chamam um ao outro. É um prazer estranho soaidjasoijosa  
> Mas então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Até a próxima história!

**Author's Note:**

> O segundo e último capítulo vai sair quando eu conseguir revisar. Acredito que não deve demorar.  
> Espero que tenham gostado~ E venham comentar, to louca pra falar sobre eles, gente iahsdoijaoidajso  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
